The Avenging Wizards
by lestadt124
Summary: Ginny's life was turned upside down after the Battle of Hogwarts. She lost a brother and broke up with Harry and lost Fred. She can't take it anymore. So she moves to New York. Ginny thought her life was perfect until Tony Stark appears. Things start to take an interesting turn...
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry/Hermione fanfic, but the story is centered around Ginny and the other Avengers. 2 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and After Age of Ultron and but before Civil War. Not sure if there is going to be ships with Ginny yet, pretty sure there will be but we don't know yet. The others will make appearances though, so don;t worry, just not in this chapter.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Ginny, you can't leave! We need you here, I need you here!"

"Hermione, the war ended two days ago. And in that time, I lost a brother and I broke it off with Harry. I just need to get away, especially from the press."

"Okay then. But you have to break it to your family."

Two years later, Ginny was settled happily in New York. She wasn't Ginny Weasley, she is now Ginny Prewett. Ginny had stopped using magic and all of her materials, cauldron, broom and school robes were locked in a closet that Ginny hadn't dared opened since it was locked. The only thing that she kept out was her wand. She hadn't used it since she gave up magic, but kept it around for self-defense, just sitting in its box, in her purse. _Too many painful memories_ she thought every time she had wanted to hold it. _I killed people with a stick. I wonder what everyone at work would think_.

When Ginny had first moved, she found a little apartment that she made into her little home. She was taking a walk around the block, looking for work when she found a little computer store that was hiring. She imediently started to work there. She hadn't a clue about how computers actually work, but luckily, a coworker took pity on her, and taught her how. Two years after this, she had become a mastermind of computers, some even complimented her, saying she could challenge some of the Avenger's skills. But of course, Ginny didn't know who Avengers were. Yet.

"Hi, welcome to the Corner Computer Store. Can I help you?" said Ginny staring at the computer in front of her, not even looking at the customer.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to be Ginny Prewett, do you?" said a deep voice. Ginny looked up to see a man wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"This is she, what can I do for you?" she said, standing up.

"Wow, you're a lot younger than I thought." said the man.

"Um, again, what can I do for you?"

"Word on the street is that you are a brilliant hacker."

"And?"

"Do you know who I am?" he said.

"Uh, no." He flipped down his sunglasses.

"Again, sorry, doesn't ring a bell." said Ginny, going back to her work on the computer.

"I'm Tony Stark."

"Cool." she didn't even look up.

"Cool? I'm frickin' Tony Stark and all you say is cool?"

"What? I'm just saying that I don't know who you are."

"How could not? Do you own a TV? Do you read the newspaper?"

"I do not own a TV and I don't read the newspaper."  
"Well why not?"

"I have my reasons." She did read the newspaper. She still had her subscription to the Daily Prophet, but never did she watch a TV.

"Well do you know who the Avengers are?"

"I've heard the name."

"How would you like to work at the Avengers Facilty?"

"What would I be doing?"

"Our chief of technology quit, and I hear that you are pretty good. So what do you say?"

"Why not. When do I start?"

"Now. You will be moving into the Avengers Faclity today."

"Ok. Can I go pick up my stuff?"

"We can go now."

"Ok." Tony and Ginny walked out of the store, and Ginny lead Tony to her apartment. "So, your accent is British, do you come from England?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole. It's near Devon."

"Do you have any family and friends here?" Ginny froze when he said that. "They're all back in England."

"How many siblings?"

"6 brothers 2 years ago, 5 brothers now."

"What?"

"Never mind. Here's my apartment. Floor 7, Number 7. You wait here, I'll go pack my stuff."

"Fine by me."  
Ginny walked in. She started packing up all of her personal items. When it came time to pack her magical items. She opened the closet and pulled out her wand. She put everything in a bag and cast her first magic in 2 years. She shrunk the bag and put it into her pocket. She took her two suitcases and her duffle bag and walked out into the corridor. "I'm ready."

"This is really all you own? Two suitcases and a duffle bag?"

"I guess." They walked down the stairs and outside. There was a fancy sports car waiting for them. Ginny stared. "Well get in then." said Tony. They got in to the car and drove off to the Avengers facility.

 **So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic so I hope it's good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I got great review for the last chapter so I'm posting a new one! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hope you like this one! What do you think of Ginny working for the Avengers!**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"But Fury, if we cover our ends," said Maria Hill.

"That won't work."

"Fine then." said Barton. The door opened and in came Tony Stark with a red-headed girl that didn't look older than twenty-one. She was about 5ft and 6in, and she had big brown eyes. But these eyes, there was a look in them that they hadn't seen before. Devastation and sadness filled them, but her face showed no sign of it, almost like Natasha.

"What now Tony." said Steve

"I found our new Chief of Technology. This is Ginny Prewett. And Ginny, this is Agent Maria Hill, Director Nick Fury, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Agent Clint Barton, Captain Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff and Pietro Maximoff."

"So, Ms. Prewett, how did you get this job?" asked Fury.

"Uh, Mr. Stark just showed up at the computer store that I work at and asked me if I wanted to take the job." she said.

"Okay then, how old are you?" asked Natasha.

"Is that nesscary?"

"No but-"

"Why don't you go settle into your apartment. 7th floor, room 394. Here is your identification badge." said Tony.

"Okay then. Thank you." she said with a little bit of confusion. When the redhead was out of earshot, Fury said, "Tony, this isn't how you recruit people, picking them up off the street."

"I've heard rumors that she was the best around."

"She looks not older than 21." said Steve.

"Steve, you're technically 21." said Natasha.

"There is something about her that seems off." said Steve.

"What, that Tony picked her up off the street? We don't know who she is. She could be a spy." said Hill.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Look through our files for a Ginny Prewett."

"Scanning. Here is all I found on Ginny Prewett." Fury started to read, "No pictures, no birth certificate, no school records, no nothing. Now tell me, Stark, did it ever occur to you that she was, wait Prewett, I know that name. I know who she is." said Fury rushing out of the room. He ran to Ginny's room, and open the door. Ginny was sitting on the ground unpacking her clothes.

"Prewett."

"Yes, Director Fury."

"2 years ago, when you were reported missing, Kingsley told me to be on the lookout. And here you are, sitting right in front of me."

"You know?"

"Of course I know! I'm Nick Fury for god damn sakes. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione contacted me a couple of times to see where you were. How could you, Weasley, just leave it all behind?" There were footsteps running down the hall. "Fury, what is going on?" asked Steve.

"I'm just having a little conversation with someone, now get out." He shut the door. "Wait, security monitors!" said Hill. The Avengers ran to the floor security room. On the monitor, there were Ginny and Fury, talking. "Can we listen in?" asked Pietro. The volume went on.

"—Do you know the pain I went through? I fought in a battle, and I just need to get away. I lost a brother and many friends. I couldn't stay there."

"I'm not saying you had to stay there, but your family was worried, Ron the most, and so were Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall. Even Malfoy felt bad. You could've told them where you went. Harry, Ron and Hermione took it the worst. Even though you broke up with Harry, he still loved you, but not in a romantic way, but like a sister. Ron is your brother and Hermione thought of you like a little sister."

"I'm sure they're fine now."

"You mean you haven't written to them?"

"They've written to me, but I only said that I'm alive and to not come looking for me."

"Well if you want updates, Ron and Hermione broke up a couple months after you left, but they're still friends. Neville and Luna dated for 8 months, and they're still friends. Ron started dating Luna last month. Harry and Hermione have been dating for a year now, and Neville started dating Hannah Abbott, but I'm not positive it will last. Neville is a professor of herbology at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are full-time aurors, Harry of course, the youngest Head Auror in history, Hermione is a trained auror but she is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and again youngest in history. And Luna's a naturalist. George is still at his and Fred's company, and he's engaged to Angelina Johnson. Percy's married to a muggle, Bill and Fleur have 1 kid and another on the way. You've missed a lot, Weasley. They have statues of you, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, in the center of Hogwarts, the Ministry instead of the other statue and Diagon Alley. You were a hero. And you left it all."

"You weren't planning on telling them were you? The Avengers, I mean. And Kingsley and the rest of them."

"No, and I won't for their own good. But, you need to do me a favor. You need to send a letter to Kingsley and tell him where you are. I'm not saying that you need to tell your family and friends, but Kingsley must know."

"Fine. But if Kingsley gets a letter, he'll tell them."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Hermione and Molly will flip." He opened the door and smiled, "You're damn right she will."

"Fury?"

"Yes."

"How do you know what I am?"

"Kingsley's an old colleague."

"Does the American Ministry know?"

"That I don't know."

"But you promise you won't tell them?"

"I promise."

"Thank you." Fury then shut the door.

—-

"What was that all about?" asked Wanda after Hill turned off the security tapes from Ginny's apartment.

"I have no idea." said Steve.

"If Fury know who she is, that's okay with me." said Hill.

"But we can't be left in the dark about this." said Tony.

"You just don't like being left in the dark about things, do you." said Natasha.

"If Ginny's got a secret, than that should be left for just Fury to know about." said Hill.

"But if it is a danger to us—" said Barton.

"Then if Fury is okay with it, we will be fine."  
"I'm not sure I like her anymore." said Tony.

"But Fury seems relieved you found her." said Natasha, "She's hiding something."

 **What do you guys think? I like that the Avengers don't know anything. It makes Tony so mad, right! Please favorite and comment down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I hope that you are enjoying these. This chapter is really short but the next one I promise is longer. R & R!**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

The next day, Ginny walked into her office, with all the stuff that she wanted on her desk, including a couple of pictures of her family, Harry and Hermione, purse and her wand box containing her wand. She had an old photo album on her desk as well that had pictures of her family and friends, lots of them from Hogwarts. She put the box at the top corner of her desk. Then she noticed there was a note on the door. It said to email a couple people by 11:00 and check out the new technology at 1:00. There was a small scribble on the bottom. _Don't forget to write to Kingsley. - Fury_. "Damn, I was hoping that he'd forget." she muttered to herself.

"Forget what?" said a voice. Ginny looked up to see the brunette man from yesterday.

"Oh, nothing. Fury wanted me to do something."

"What?"

"Confidential."

"Really? I'm Pietro Maximoff."

"Ginny Prewett. Like I said, top secret from Fury." Ginny sat down at her desk and pulled out some parchment. "Bye." she said, waving.

"How old are you?"

"None of your business."

"What's in the box?" he pointed to her wand box.

"Again, none of your business. Now leave, you're distracting me." She grabbed the box.

"Okay, I was just asking what was in the box."

"Well you're not going to find out. Goodbye." Pietro walked out of Ginny's office. _I wonder what is in that box._ he thought. He walked into the conference room where the Avengers sat.

"Did you find anything out from Prewett?" asked Tony.

"No. But she had something top secret from Fury and a narrow box about a foot long that sat on her desk which she was very protective of."

"Well that's a start. What is in the box." asked Steve.

"She wouldn't tell me. I asked a few times."

"That's weird."

"What is going on in here?" asked Fury, walking in.

"Yeah, what's going on between Prewett and you?"

"Fine. Someone I know had been wondering where she was. That's it."

"Then what is the top secret thing you asked her to do?"

"I asked her to write a letter to cette person."

"Fury!" called Ginny walking into the room, "Here is the letter for Kingsley. Now tell him I don't want to talk to him anymore or the Ministry or my family or Harry or Hermione or Neville or Luna or McGonagall or anyone else that wants to contact me. Got it? Please send this, I don't have an owl." she walked out of the room.

"Who are those people?" asked Tony.

"Damn you Weasley!" called Fury.

"Weasley?" asked Wanda, "Her last name is Prewett."

"I need to make a phone call." said Fury.  
"No you owe us answers." said Steve.

"Now is not the time." said Fury hurrying out of the room.

"When will it be?" said Tony.

"Not now."

"WHERE IS GINNY WEASLEY?" shouted a gruff voice.

 **I hope y'all are enjoying this! I'm sorry that this is so short and I am sorry that this is a such a cliffhanger! I promise next chapter you will see some more wizards. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! This one is longer, just like I said last time. Hope you enjoy! R &R!**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"Ginny, I think someone's looking for you." said Pietro, running into Ginny's office.

"Oh, yeah, didn't hear the loud voice calling my name."

"You coming?"

"Just a second." she said as she grabbed the box off of her desk. "Run!" she yelled.

Pietro and Ginny ran into the conference room into the Avengers where in.

"Who's looking for you?" asked Wanda.

"I think I recognize that voice." she said, "Greyback…" her voice trailed off.

"Fernir Greyback? I thought Granger killed him." said Fury.

"Me too. She did. I remember." said Ginny.

"Patronus Kingsley, Ron, Granger, Potter, Tell them to apparate or floo to my office. Now!" said Fury.

"But what about the muggles?"

"I don't care right now! Potter's been hunting Greyback since the war! He's a threat!" Fury ran out of the room. Ginny opened the box and pulled out a stick. She rushed into the hallway and said something like _get your ass to Fury's office. Floo or apparate. NOW!_

—

"'Mione, did you get that?"

"Let's go!" and they apparated to Fury's office.

—

People just started appearing and rushing in.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked a tall, dark-skinned man.

"Greyback. He's here."

"Who did you call?"

"Ron, Hermione, Harry."

"Ah. Oh now that we're all here." There were more people in the room now. A tall boy with jet black messy hair, round glasses, green eyes and a lightening shaped scar, a girl with carmel brown eyes and brown bushy hair, and a tall redheaded boy with freckles and blue eyes. And they all carried similar sticks.

"What's going on Gin?" asked the boy with the green eyes.

"Where have you been? Mum's been worried sick!" said the redheaded boy, in which Ginny had probably is related to.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" said the girl with the bushy hair, "Where have you been?"

"'Mione, not now. Greyback's here, ready to kill me." said Ginny towards the girl.

"Yes! I've been hunting him since the war." said the green eyed boy.

"Gin? Who are these people?" asked the girl, who apparently was nicknamed "Mione".

"Right back 'atcha" said Tony.

"Now everyone listen to me! Avengers, stay in here. I've got some explaining to do." Fury turned to the newcomers, "Good luck. Before you leave Potter, I want a word with Greyback, if you can spare. If not, I'll come to the Ministry later today and talk to him."  
"No problem." said the green-eyed boy, apparently called Potter.

"We're heading down now." said the dark-skinned man. They headed out of the room, Ginny included.  
"Who were they?" asked Wanda in a stern voice.

"Friends of Ginny's. Now you all listen to me. Under any circumstances that you follow them. Don't get involved, they will take care of it." said Fury, sternly.

"How do you know?" asked Natasha.

"I trust them completely, and you know how hard it is to gain my full trust."

"Still, I don't get who they are." said Pietro.

"I don't care what you say Fury, I'm finding out, no matter what." said Tony heading for the door.

"Me too." said Steve.

"Us too." said the Maximoff twins.

"Might as well." said Barton.  
"Sure." said Natasha.

"Fine." said Vision, Bucky and Sam.  
"Okay then. Move Fury." said Tony.

"I'm telling you no." said Fury.

"I don't care." said Tony, pushing Fury out of the way. All of the Avengers left.

"Suit up." said Steve.

—

"Greyback! Surrender now!" said Harry. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Kingsley were pointing their wands at Greyback.

"Surrender? No. I'm calling for backup. NOW!" he shouted. More death eaters showed up and not just Death Eaters, but dementors as well.

"Shit." Harry muttered.

—

After the Avengers suited up, they ran downstairs to the big, open room where he saw everyone standing. There were all the people that were in the conference room and Ginny as well, standing, with their sticks drawn.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tony.

"Get out of here Stark!" shouted Ginny.

"You, Prewett, have got some explaining to do." said Natasha.

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of something?"

"No." said Tony.

"It'll have to."

"What is going on?" asked Barton. All the Avengers's weapons were loaded.

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to do anything with that." said Greyback.

"Oh yeah, well I am Ironma—" Tony was blasted backwards. "Ouch. You're not supposed to be able to do this."

"This isn't your fight." said the green eyed boy to Tony.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Trio aka Potter, one of the biggest blood traitors and the mudblood, another blood traitor and the Minister, all here to see me." said the man named Greyback.

"Get out while you can." said the redheaded boy. Then he shot something out of his stick and then there were blasts of light shooting out of the ends of the sticks.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but yay! Harry, Ron and Hermione are here! Pretty cool. See you next time! R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! YAYAY! New chapter! Enjoy! R &R!**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"This isn't your fight!" shouted Harry,  
"Get out while you can." said Ron. Blasted backwards was a death eater.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" shouted Harry and Hermione, to fight the dementors. They were pushed backwards.

"Hey, Potter! Look at this!" Greyback dropped a box and out came a boggart. "He got away! Harry, he's getting away" yelled Ron.

"It's a boggart!"

Harry briefly looked at the running werewolf, then turned his attention back on the boggart and yelled "Ridkilous!" The boggart transformed into Hermione, laying on the ground, screaming as she is being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. "NO! NO!" shouted Harry, "RIDKILOUS!"

"WHAT THE HECK? But she's standing right there!" shouted the man wearing the Stars and Stripes suit.

"Harry, it's not working! Let me try!" Hermione stepped in front of Harry and cried "Ridikilous!" Then the boggart turned into Harry, lying dead on the ground and Hermione fell to her knees, crying.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled the man in the iron suit. Harry was hugging Hermione and she was still gasping from her boggart "Ridikolus!" cried Ron as the boggart transformed into his family, dead, "Ridikolus!" and the boggart disappeared. Ginny and Ron hugged as Harry calmed down Hermione. Kingsley turned to the Avengers, "We will explain this all in good time."

—-

"Hey, Potter! Look at this!" the man so called Greyback dropped a black box, and out came something, that didn't look like anything.

"He got away! Harry, he's getting away" yelled the redheaded boy.

"It's a boggart!" shouted the girl.

The green-eyed boy shouted something at the thing that came out of the box in which turned into the girl, but she was lying on the ground, screaming.

NO! NO!" shouted the green eyed-boy, "RIDKILOUS!"

"WHAT THE HECK? But she's standing right there!" shouted Steve.

"Harry, it's not working! Let me try!" the girl stepped in front of the green-eyed boy and cried "Ridikilous!" Then the thing turned into the green eyed-boy, lying dead on the ground and the girl fell to her knees, crying.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Tony. The green-eyed boy was hugging the girl and she was still gasping from the thing "Ridikolus!" cried the redheaded boy as the thing transformed into a bunch of other redheads, including Ginny, who appeared to be dead, "Ridikolus!" and the boggart disappeared. Ginny and the redheaded boy hugged as the green-eyed boy hugged the girl. The dark-skinned man turned to the Avengers, "We will explain this all in good time."

The dark-skinned man and Fury walked out of the room and back to the conference room. Ginny and the others followed, but looked broken.

"Alright, answers now! Who are you?" said Stark.

"Do you believe in magic?" asked the dark-skinned man.

"We've seen the god of thunder." said Barton.

"Ms. Granger? Demonstration please." said the dark-skinned man.

"Yes Kingsley." said the girl, "This is magic." The girl took a piece of paper and blew on it. The paper turned into a bird and flew around. "Magic."

"What the hell?" said Steve as everyone looked at the bird.

"Magic. We're wizards. This is one of the tricks we can do. Magic is beautiful. Powerful too. But when in the wrong hands," she closed her hand and the bird went up in flames. "Deadly."

"So you're wizards. Prewett, you too?" said Natasha.  
"Yes." She pulled out her wand. "This is my wand. We all have them."

"Gin, why are you going by mom's maiden name?" said the redheaded boy.

"I'm so confused." said Pietro,

"Maiden name?" said Tony. Natasha clicked her gun under the table. "Expeliarmus." said the girl who's wand was pointed at the gun. The gun flew out of Natasha's hand and into the hand of the girl.

"What the he—"

"Okay. My real name is Ginny Weasley. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic." she said pointing to the dark-skinned man. "This is my older brother Ron who is the second in command auror," she said pointing to the redheaded boy. "And this is his two best friends, aka the most powerful witch and wizard in the world, Harry Potter, the head auror at the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione Granger, the head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Wow." said Maria.

"Well, we need to get going. I'm going to need to get the International Magical Cooperation and the American Ministry of Magic together for a meeting and Granger, the Wizengamot is going to want to know about this," Hermione groaned, "I know, Granger. They drive me crazy too. Potter, Weasley, probably you two are going to want to track Greyback. And Ginny. This is your problem now. Inform them."

"Gin, do you want me to stay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I can take over Ron if you want to stay." said Harry.

"Okay. Thanks Ron, but if I need you, I'll fire call you or patronus you." said Ginny.

"Well then we better be off. Kingsley, can we apparate in front of them now?" said Harry.

"I'll explain it." said Ginny.

"Bye." Harry said, disappearing.

"Bye Gin. I'm telling Mum where you are by the way." said Ron.

"She'll invite everyone to Christmas if you do. Don't do it Ron! Please!" said Ginny. Ron disappeared. "Damn you Ronald."  
"I'll have Luna talk to him. But, she will invite everyone. Ah, fond memories of Weasley Christmases. Oh what fun. We'll be back later. Gotta get to London." said Hermione. And she vanished in thin air.

"Good luck Ginny." said Kingsley. And he disappeared too.  
"What the," said Barton,

"It's called apparation. It's a way of magical transport. There are other ways too. Broomsticks, flooing. Stuff like that. So what do you want to know?" she said.

 **OMG THEY KNOW OF WIZARDS NOW! WOW! Wait till they go to Weasley Christmases. That would be funny. Should I write a chapter with a Weasley Christmas with the Avengers? That would be really fun. I have after this chapter chapters 6-9 done so it would be later in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**One of y'all's favorite characters is making a reappearance in this chapter and in the next one as well. Again, this one has been fixed, I've been going through all my fan fictions looking for problems so sorry if you have been reading these out of order.**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

"So, you're a witch. And you didn't tell us." said Steve.

"I'd actually be breaking the law. I wouldn't want to be breaking the law, especially since I didn't particularly want the British Ministry to find out."

"What was that thing that the other two, green eyes and the girl screaming at before your brother did something?" asked Tony.

"That, was a boggart. It transforms into the thing you fear the most. For example, for my brother, it was our family, dead. For Harry, it was Hermione being under the torture curse and for Hermione, it was Harry, dead again."

"Again?" asked Sam.

"Long story."

"What?" asked Wanda.

"Never mind. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" asked Tony.

"I think that we've already established that, but my name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I have 6 older brothers but only 5 of them are alive. I'm what's called a pure-blood witch. Harry, the boy with the black hair and glasses, he's half-blood and Hermione is a muggle-born. Pure-bloods are wizards and witches from family that are made up of only wizards. Half-bloods are when one parent is a pure-blood and the other is a muggle or muggle born. Muggle-borns are when a witch or wizard is born to muggle parents. I went to Hogwarts Sch—"

"What's a muggle?" asked Bucky.

"A muggle, or a no-maj in American Wizardry, is a person without magic, like all of you."

"Except for Wanda and Pietro." said Barton.

"No. They are science. I'm pure magic."

"You were talking about school?" asked Natasha.

"I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, and I don't wish to talk about it."

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Because is my business. You will probably learn in the long run, so I won't bore you with the details now."

"So there was a war." said Steve. Ginny sighed, "This is something that I don't wish to talk about, but I can give you a book."

"A book? Why not, like technology?" asked Tony.

"What's technology?" asked Ginny,

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TECHNOLOGY IS?" shouted Stark,

"You broke him." said Steve,

"I'm just kidding. You hired me as the chief of computers here. But back to what I was saying, there are some things that I know that the wizarding world doesn't know."

"Well why don't they know?" asked Natasha.

"Because it is either too painful to talk about or just confusing without explaining loads for details."

"Painful?" asked Barton.

"Yes, very painful. The people that you met today excluding Kingsley, had the most painful, so I recommend to not bring it up around them."

"So you went to a school of magic, what do you learn?" asked Sam.

"Well, I was only good at certain subjects, so why don't I call a friend to help me out, if you want to see demonstrations."

"That would be interesting." said Wanda.

"Just a minute." The Avengers watched, amazed at what Ginny was doing. Ginny takes a pencil and throws it on the ground. She enlarges it and turns it into a fireplace.

"Woah! That defies the laws of physics!" said Tony. But Ginny paid no attention to the man yelling at her. She lit the fireplace, but with green fire that shot out of the tip of her wand. Then she pulled out a pouch out of her bag and she threw some powder into the fire "HERMIONE GRANGER!" she yelled at the fire. Then the fire started to move and a face appeared in the fire. "WHAT DO YOU WANT GINNY! I'M DEALING WITH THE WIZENGAMOT NOW, CAN WE TALK LATER?" The Avenger jumped at the yelling.

"GET YOUR ARSE DOWN TO NEW YORK. AGAIN. I NEED YOU FOR DEMONSTRATIONS."

"Oh good." said the voice, "Something that I'm good at. Oh wait, I'm the brightest witch of my age. I'm good at everything. Do you want to demonstrating everything?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Great. No one to bother me."

"Come now please."

"Wait! Gin!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm not doing any Divination for the record."

"Please?"

"NO! IF YOU WANT DIVINATION YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED RON OR NEVILLE!"

"FINE! Are you still coming?"

"Yes! Do you still want me there?"

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!"

"K. Be there in a sec." The fire disappeared, along with the face.

"She'll be here in a sec." said Ginny, pointing her wand at the fireplace. The fireplace disappeared.

"Where is she coming from?" asked Sam.

"Why, London of course." Ginny said plainly.

"How's she gonna get here?"

"Ugh! I've explained to you this multiple times before. Apparation. A form of magical transport." There was a loud crack and then a girl appeared. The same person from earlier with the brown bushy-haired girl reappeared. But they got a better looked at the girl. Her brown, bushy hair was pulled back so you could see her face. She appeared to have a blank face but you could tell through her eyes that there was a flicker of fear and distrust as she glanced at them. And the scars that covered her face and neck. There was a long one across her neck and the small ones that dotted her face. And she was holding her arm as to cover something on her arm. She seemed to be wanting to cover it. She also looked frantic. She noticed Ginny and said, "I tried to floo over, but you closed it. You know I hate apparation and can't ride a broom to save my life."

"It was a transfigured fireplace 'Mione." said Ginny.

"Sorry Gin if I'm all frantic. The Wizengamot is currently driving me crazy. They are threatening to impeach me because they said if they could fire me, it would've been a long time ago. But I've done nothing wrong, so they can't impeach me, they just don't like my views. And think of the public! They would just impeach the whole Wizengamot, they love me."

"How interesting." Ginny said sarcastically.

"So what am I doing again?" she asked.

"Demonstrations of magical subjects."

 **HERMIONE'S HERE! The next chapter has the demonstrations. It is pretty funny, there is a lot of Hermione vs Tony so that should be fun. Please Like, Favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry that my chapters are short. I'm not great at lengthening my chapters. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter! It's a good one. R &R!**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"Oh good. Where do I start?"

"I don't care."

"Alphabetically then."

"Just do it."

"Okay." The girl turns towards the Avengers. "Hermione Jean Granger, Head of British Magical Law Enforcement, Order of Merlin, First Class. I went to Hogwarts as well as Ginny, but I was a year ahead of her and I know her through her brother. I'm going to show you some demonstrations of the magical arts."

"Wait, how old are you?" asked Stark.

"19, why?"

"You are the head of law enforcement at 19."

"And to top it all off, I never finished Hogwarts."

"How?"

"I wish not to talk about it."

"Okay." mumbled a couple of them.

" The classes offered at Hogwarts are Astronomy, Arithmacy,The first core class is Astronomy. I know you know what that is so I won't explain it. Another is Muggle Studies which is a class to learn about your kind. History of Magic is obvious so I—"

"Aren't you going to do anything? You know wave your wand and everything?" asked Tony.

"I will, but I want to get the boring stuff first. Herbology is the study of magical plants. My friend is the herbology professor at Hogwarts. I didn't have time to run to Hogwarts and grab something to show you, but later on I will get something. The next is Potions." Hermione reached into her bag and her hand went down further into the bag than the length.

"What, how do, how does that work?" asked Sam.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." said Hermione looking up plainly, but then went bag to her bag. "Ah ha! Here it is." she said as she pulled out a mini pot.

"This is a cauldron and I am going to brew a potion. This make take some time but I will do a quick one. I'm going to brew a very easy and simple calming draught. This will calm you after shock or during anger. Maybe after one of your battley, wary thingys. It will be done in a few minutes. If you feel like watching me go ahead. I don't care if you talk." She pulled more things out of her bag and poured things, mixed things in she pulled out of her weird little bag.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Stark whispered to Natasha.

"Language." said Hermione, stirring in some caterpillars.

"Can people like us brew potions?" asked Sam.

"No. It requires some wand-work within." said Hermione shortly.

"Are you done yet?" asked Stark.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok."

"Potions require patience and full attention. Do not distract me." Hermione snapped. They all gave strange looks. "Ok. It is ready." she said. She turned to Ginny, "Gin, make me mad. Say something you know will anger me."

"Really?"

"Just do it."

"OK. Uh, um, you uh… YOU, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Ginny yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU KNOW HOW BAD MY HEXES ARE!" Ginny grabbed the potion while Hermione pulled out her wand.

"'Mione, drink this." Ginny said, forcing it down Hermione. Hermione seemed to calm down after that. "Thanks Gin." she said.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I did not mean to insult you like that. And for that—"

"Blood traitor." Hermione said. The two witches looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Are those the wizarding version of insults, because they're not very good." Hermione turned her head towards him, her blank face disappearing and a cold stare with a hint of anger towards Stark. Hermione disappeared on the spot and reappeared right behind Stark and said into in his ear, "Clearly, Ginny never told you everything. She didn't tell you what that means. She didn't tell you what that feels like. She didn't tell you, because you don't know. She doesn't know either. None of you know the scars that were left behind. Physical and emotional." She turns to Ginny, "So tell them Ginny! Tell them everything. You need to man up and tell them what happened. I learned. Ron learned. Harry learned. And we were effected the worst."

"'Mione, I know how it feels," started Ginny

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. YOU NEVER FELT THE WHISPERING OF THE LOCKET! YOU NEVER FELT THE PAIN OF BELLATRIX'S CRUCIATUS CURSE! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She shouted. She turned around and walked towards the center of the room. "Oh and I recommend you ask about the scars." she said as she vanished into the air.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to her and you," she pointed to Stark, "Please think before you speak. You don't know how bad you hurt her. That is an awful insult towards her." she said as she grabbed Hermione's leftover things. "Here." she pulled out a book. The title read _The_ _Second Wizarding War_. "I'll be back for work tomorrow, and please read the book." she said as she turned away and disappeared.

 **Well, that's the chapter! See you next time! The next chapter is really long, I think, or it might be the next one. A long chapter is approaching. I'm working on making long chapters. Please R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! New chapter! This one should be interesting...It is very long too. I thought that I had posted this one yesterday, but I didn't and I had some technical problems too. Please check out my other** **fan fiction Albus's First Year at Hogwarts as well. And then today, I went to post it this chapter and my internet crashed. Lucky me! Ok, enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

"I don't know about you guys, but I think these are dangerous." said Tony,

"But we need them." said Steve and Natasha, "They are way too powerful to be on the wrong side."

"True." said Clint.

The next morning as the Avengers were training in their private gym at about 3pm midday. A loud crack sounded as Ginny reappeared. She looked exhausted.

"You were supposed to be here this morning, Prewett.' said Tony.

"I had a few things to take care of."

"But—"

"I HAVEN'T SEEN MY FAMILY IN 2 YEARS AND IN MY FAMILY YOU CAN'T JUST GO BARGING IN YELLING WITHOUT SOME EXPLANATION!"

"How'd the arguing go?" asked Wanda.

"You have no idea. She was in the middle of a trial and it was so awkward. Then she left it to the deputy and then she disapparated to my parents house where the entire family was sitting. It was a set up and basically a family gathering is an interrogation. Especially my mother. I had to explain everything and then they don't understand how you all work. Then she invited everyone to Christmas. And then I spent some time there, and visited my brother's grave. I met some old friends this morning for breakfast and lunch and I came here." There was another crack and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.  
"We need some sort of task team, a combined forces between us and you all. I have spoken to the American Ministry and they are fine with it. I have people I want on this team, more powerful than all of you combined."

"Really, more powerful than me?" asked Tony,

"Possibly 10 times more." said Kingsley.

"I won't believe it until I see it." he said.

"No."

"Why not, scared?"

"No. But I can show you a memory."

"Show us a memory?" asked Steve.

"Yes. Miss Weasley, do you want to be present for this?"

"It is best I wasn't. Battle of Hogwarts, right?"

"I was thinking of Battle for the Department of Mysteries. Less violent. And I wouldn't ask Harry, Ron and Hermione for a memory because theirs would be absolutely crazy. I'll provide the memory if you don't want to."

"No. I will do it. The actual important stuff will be in my brain, not yours." She put her wand to her head. Everyone watched intensely as her blank face disappeared and she tensed up and pulled her wand away. Ginny grabbed the table and was breathing heavily.

"Ginny, are you okay?" asked Pietro. She put her wand up again and breathed even harder as a slivery blue string came out of her head. Ginny pointed her wand up in the air as it projected onto the screen.

 _'To me, Potter,' repeated the drawling voice of a blond man as he held out his hand, palm up. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one. 'To me,' said the blond man yet again._

 _'Where's Sirius?' said the green eyed boy from earlier, Harry, said._

 _Several of the masked people laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy_

 _figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, The Dark Lord always knows!'_

 _'Always,' echoed the blond softly. 'Now, give me the prophecy, Potter.'_

 _'I want to know where Sirius is!'_

 _'I want to know where Sirius is!' mimicked the woman to his left._

 _She and her fellow masked people had closed in so that they were mere feet away from_

 _Harry and the others, which were Ginny, Ginny's brother, Hermione and another brunette boy and a blond girl, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes._

 _'You've got him,' said Harry, 'He's here. I know he is.'_

 _'The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,' said the woman_

 _in a horrible, mock baby voice._

 _'Don't do anything,' Harry muttered. 'Not yet — '_

 _'Go on, then,' said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the five_

 _wands of Ron, Hermione, the brunette boy, Ginny and blond girl rose on either side of him. But the masked people did not strike._

 _'Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt,' said the blond man said coolly._

 _It was Harry's turn to laugh._

 _'Yeah, right!' he said. 'I give you this — prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off_

 _home, will you?'_

 _The words were hardly out of his mouth when the woman said shrieked: 'Accio proph—: he shouted 'Protego' before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it._

 _'Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter,' she said, her mad eyes staring through_

 _the slits in her hood. 'Very well, then — '_

 _'I TOLD YOU, NO BELLATRIX!' blond man roared at the woman called Bellatrix. 'If you smash it — !'_

 _Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked at Harry. 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare — '_

 _'Did you know he's a half-blood too?' said Harry recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan_

 _in his ear. 'Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle — or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?'_

 _'STUPEF—'_

 _'NO!'_

 _A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but the blond man had_

 _deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered._

 _'Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?' the blond man sneered._

 _'I — what?' said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. 'What about my scar?' 'What?' whispered Hermione more urgently behind him._

 _'Can this be?' said the blond man, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible, 'Smash shelves — '_

 _'Dumbledore never told you?' the blond man repeated. 'Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why — '_

 _' — when I say now — '_

 _' — you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording . . .'_

 _'Did he?' said Harry. Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters. 'So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?'_

 _'Why?' the blond man sounded incredulously delighted. 'Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him.'_

 _'And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?'_

 _'About both of you, Potter, about both of you . . . haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?'_

 _'RUN!' Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. He seized a handful of Hermione's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A masked man lunged forwards through the cloud of dust; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments unleashed from their spheres — '_

 _'Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary — 'Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right — 'Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead — Macnair and Avery, through here — Rookwood, over there — Mulciber, come with me!'_

 _'Check under the desks,' said another._

 _Harry saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, he shouted, 'STUPEFY!'_

 _A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim._

 _'Avada —'_

 _Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. The brunette boy overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:_

 _'EXPELLIARMUS!'_

 _Both Harry's and the masked peoples wands flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and the brunette bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done._

 _'Get out of the way, Harry!' yelled the brunette, clearly determined to repair the damage. Harry flung himself sideways as the brunette took aim again and shouted:_

 _'STUPEFY!'_

 _The jet of red light flew right over the masked man's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted_

 _cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered — '_

 _The masked man had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar. Harry ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted: 'STUP—'_

 _'STUPEFY!' screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a flatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. His head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind._

 _'WE'VE GOT HIM!' yelled the masked man nearest Harry. 'IN AN OFFICE OFF —'_

 _'Silencio!' cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow masked man._

 _'Petrificus Totalus!' shouted Harry, as the second masked man raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move._

 _'Well done, Ha—'_

 _But the masked man Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny 'Oh!' as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless._

 _'HERMIONE!'_

 _Harry fell to his knees beside her as the brunette boy crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The masked man kicked out hard at the brunette's head as he emerged — his foot broke the masked man's wand in two and connected with his face. The boy gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose._

 _'Ron!' croaked Harry, dashing towards them. 'Ginny — are you all — ?'_

 _'Harry,' said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, 'there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . .'_

 _Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow._

 _'Ginny?' Harry said fearfully. 'What happened?'_

 _But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle._

 _'I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack,' whispered the blond girl called Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. 'Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark — '_

 _Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. The man Harry called Sirius ducked Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

 _'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. Harry released the brunette boy called Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. Harry pulled out his wand, as the old man with the twinkling blue eyes and the crooked nose, too, turned towards the dais. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second. But Sirius did not reappear. 'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!' He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, a man that had been on the good side with a lot of scars on his face grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back._

 _'There's nothing you can do, Harry — '_

 _'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'_

 _' — it's too late, Harry.'_

 _'We can still reach him — ' Harry struggled hard and viciously, but the scarred-faced man would not let go, 'There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone.'_

 _'SIRIUS!' he bellowed. 'SIRIUS!'_

 _'He can't come back, Harry,' said the man, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. 'He can't come back, because he's d—'_

 _'HE — IS — NOT — DEAD!' roared Harry. 'SIRIUS!'_

 _There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. The man dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. Hermione was still unconscious on Neville's back and Ron and Luna helped Ginny walk._

Ginny was leaning up against a wall with her head down when the memory vanished. She looked even more tired than she already was. All the Avengers had expressions of terror, and they all had realized that this was the wizarding world. Then, out of all the people, Wanda spoke up, "How old were you?" Ginny looked up, "14. But Harry, Ron and Hermione had it worse and they had done this before. Me, Ron and Hermione were all 11 when they were exposed. Harry was 1, and all he can remember of that fateful Halloween night is a flash of green light," Ginny's eyes filled up with tears as she spoke, "And the piercing scream of his mother." She stood up walked out, and said, "I need to do a few things."

"Now that she's gone, what the hell was that?" asked Tony,

"That was the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. That was about 4 maybe 5 years ago." said Kingsley,

"What was going on?"

"Who's Sirius?" asked Steve,

"Sirius, that was Harry's godfather. Harry's parents were murdered when he was 1, and Hermione's were killed right in front of her 3 years ago. Ginny and Ron's parents were their 'wizarding parents' basically, since they were brought up by non magical people, Ron introduced them to the wizarding world. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries is a long and complicated story, that doesn't need to be brought up because you were just shown it. These were dark times. Luckily," he said as he took out a little flask, "This is a flask containing some of Ginny's brother that was here today, Ron. He has the 3rd worst memories of the war, Hermione with 2nd worst memories and Harry in number 1 slot."

"But they were just children." said Rhodey,

"I know. But Harry grew up years before Hogwarts, him living with his abusive aunt, uncle and cousin,"

"Abusive?" asked Steve,

"Yes. Don't bring up the topic. Hermione and Ron, when they became friends with Harry, grew up down in the Chamber of the Philospher's Stone,"

"What's that?" asked Wanda,

"It's a long story. And Ginny grew up the next year down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Chamber of Secrets?" asked Pietro,

"Again, long story. The Legends of the Golden Trio. I will bring that because it has all of the information. And I'll bring the Second Wizarding War book. It will explain everything."  
"So what are you getting at?" asked Hill. Kingsley turns to Fury, "I propose a task force. I have 7 wizards and witches that I could see if they would join. But, I would need to expose the existence of wizards to your world. So, do you agree?"

"Yes." says Fury.

"What? They don't need us." asked Steve,

"This is exactly what we need. They don't us, we need them. They could careless." said Fury,

"Well then, I will be back with the people that I want." Kingsley dissapparated on the spot.

 **Let me know what y'all think, I really have no idea where I am going with this one, but I'm currently working on chapter 9. Chapter 9 I believe will be long as well. Also, let me know if something doesn't show up correctly, I've been having some technical problems and I am still figuring out how to use this site! Please read and review, favorite, etc. And all rights to the Order of the Phoenix scene go the Queen J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I keep posting the urls, thanks to Sakura Lisel (I hope I spelled it right), it is now updated and thanks again. But any who, enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"Fury, you are not in charge of us!" shouted Stark,

"WE NEED THEM! THEY WILL GO UP AGAINST YOU IF YOU DON'T AGREE TO THIS!" shouted Fury,

"No, we don't. They—"

"They what, Stark. They are 10 times more powerful than us. We seriously need them." said Steve,

"I agree with Steve," said Wanda,

"Me too," said Clint,

"Me three," said Rhodey,

"We all agree." said Natasha,

"Fine. But I want control over them."

"No, Stark. They have their own schedule." said Fury,

"What?"

"Yes. I believe reason to believe that the people that Kingsley was going to get are all people with a high status in the Wizarding World. Actually, I have an idea of exactly who he's getting and I know that they have a really high status and they are the most powerful wizards and witches in the world. They all have jobs in high places. And I know for a fact that the girl who was here earlier, Ms. Granger, will be on this team. She is currently the most powerful witch in the world, at age 19. When she was younger, she was known as the brightest witch of her age. But even with all those titles, she went through a lot to get where she is today, by means of doing things she didn't want to, lots of suffering and tens of thousands times more pain than you will ever be put though. She lost her parents, she—"

"I lost my parents too, remember?" said Stark,

"We all kind of have," said Steve, "How could her's have been any different?"

"Tell me, were your parents brutally murdered in front of your face after you had been tortured? Ever wondered where she got all those scars?"

"Tortured?" asked Natasha,

"Let me tell you a story. One day, there was a boy and a girl. This boy loved this girl. This girl however, hated this boy. She found him arrogant and annoying."

"Oh, not a love story." said Stark. Fury shot him a glance and he shut up. "The boy, finally realized that to get the girl of his dreams, he needed to change. And he did, and the girl revealed her secret crush for the boy. The summer after they graduated from school, they got married. About a year and a half later, the two gave birth to a baby boy. After a year and four months of happiness, the little family was torn apart. On Halloween night, a man broke into their house, the father and mother were killed. They died protecting their one year old son. And when the man tried to kill the baby, he couldn't. The baby had ended up killing the man and all he received was a lightening shaped scar."  
"What is this story?" asked Stark,

"10 years later," Fury continued his story, "This boy had no idea of his history with this man. He ended up getting into a school, a school for unusual people of our world, where he finally felt like he had had a home. During his first year, the man had been rumored to be on the lose again, even though the boy killed him. The boy ended up stopping him at age 11, with his two best friends, the redheaded boy and the brunette girl. In his second year, the boy, the redheaded boy, the brunette girl and the redheaded's boy little sister stopped him again, destroying one of the 7 horcruxes, the diary. A horcrux is an object that one may split his soul to stay alive and the portion of the soul is contained in it. In the boy's fourth year, the man and one of his followers started a plan to bring the boy to the man. The boy was entered in the legendary tri-school tournament, by force, and which he won, but the cup was a teleportation device of some sort, transporting him and another boy, and the other boy was killed, to a graveyard, where he fought the man and escaped. In the boy's 5th year, he, the brunette girl, the redheaded boy, the redheaded boy's sister, a brunette boy and a blonde girl fought in a battle called the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, does that ring a bell? They were 14 and 15. During the boy's sixth year, the same people along with some others fought in another battle called The Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Assassination of Albus Dumbledore or The First Battle of Hogwarts. Before the boy's seventh year, during the summer, 6 wizards, including the redheaded boy and the brunette girl took Polyjuice and transformed into the boy, so is confuse the man's followers so they could move the boy easily. Each boy had an escort. Only one of the escorts died. Then the boy, redheaded boy and the brunette girl went looking for the rest of the horcruxes which the man had hidden his soul in, he split his soul 7 times to be exact. They were hunting these down instead of going to school that year. Later on the Ministry fell into the control of man. There was an infiltration of the ministry, where the boy, girl and redheaded boy snuck into the ministry by use of Polyjuice again. They were looking for Salazar Slytherin's Locket, which was a horcrux, which they found and escaped. The locket made the trio go mad and the redheaded boy ended up leaving. The Attack on Godric's Hallow took place, where the boy had been mourning his parent's graves, he and the girl were attacked by Voldemort's snake, in which she was able to repell. The redheaded boy came back and went to the house of the blonde girl from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, in search for the meaning of the symbol, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The house blew up, but they escaped. Later on they were captured by some of man's followers, his most loyal ones and they were taken to one of their houses here the boy and the girl were, uh, well um, tortured. They broke out of it though, thanks to the redheaded boy and a house-elf, don't ask. With the help of a goblin called Griphook, who later betrayed them, but then died, broke into Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley, grabbed the horcurx they needed, and got away by flying on a stolen dragon while destroying most the bank, explaining why they can't go into Gringotts (Rita Skeeter wrote an article about that, it was hilarious that people actually cared). Then finally, on May 2, 2 years ago, was the Battle of Hogwarts, which is a lot to take on right now." finished Fury. There was a moment of silence. And in that silence, Kingsley reappeared. "I trust, Fury, that you explained the story?"

"Yes."

"Woah someone actually has authority over Fury," said Natasha,

"I know more than Fury. I basically know everything." said Kingsley. That shut her up. "I wanted him to go over this so I could go over the wizarding team profiles with you." He pulls out 5 folders, 9 vials and a shallow bowl with water. He drew in a deep breath, and began talking again, "These are the 7 people that I want to make a task force team with, and they will be join us here, later." He picked up the first folder, " Luna Lovegood." he stated, "So Luna is interesting. She, at first, may be a little strange but she is very wise. Luna is 18 years old, she was sorted into Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts, which is where the intelligent and wise go. Fury, I assume that you didn't use any names from your story?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good. Luna was the blonde girl from the story. She fought in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries when she was 14, the Battle at the Astronomy Tower and the Assassination of Albus Dumbledore when she was 15 and the Battle of Hogwarts at 16. Unfortunately, she during the time of her 6th year at Hogwarts, she was taken to Azkaban prison and held for ransom. She is very strong. She is crucial to the team because she specializes in Magical Creatures, she's a magizoologist, and she is very wise. She also has an Order of Merlin Second Class." He pulled out his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" a wispy lynx shot out of the wand and stood before Kingsley, "Luna, you can come now." he said as he waved his wand and the lynx jumped away and disappeared in the air. Then the loud crack sounds again as a blonde girl appears out of midair. She looked confused. "Kingsley, I told you about the Nargles right? Wow, they are all over this place. One second," She pulls out her wand and waves it around. "Now they're all gone. You should watch those." she said directed towards Fury.

"Sure." said Fury,

"So, now that Luna's here, Luna, who should we call next." said Kingsley,

"Um, how about Neville?" asked Luna.

 **OMG! NEVILLE AND LUNA ARE HERE! IT IS ABOUT TIME! Sorry, got a bit excited there. Well, Neville isn't really in this chapter, but he's in the next chapter and Ginny returns as well. Please favorite and review! Note that the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the following day (I haven't really written much of the next one)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter's here! Yay! I never thought I would get this up tonight, but I did. I have a math test tomorrow and I had a ton of homework so I didn't think that it would come. But I just wrote it and here it is!**

Chapter 10

"Okay. Professor Neville Longbottom, Order of Merlin Second Class. Neville Longbottom was the brunette boy from the memory. He is the professor of herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is very heroic and very loyal, standing by the ones he cares for." said Kingsley,

"Was he the professor that Granger was talking about?" asked Natasha,

"Yes. Unfortunately due to his profession, he will be here later." said Kingsley,

"He better bring the flesh-eating slug repellant I asked him. It's good for the nargles and wrackspurts." said Luna,

"What?" asked Tony,

"Anyways, the next person you alread—Ouch, Neville, you said that you had a class to teach!"

"I do, McGonagall is subbing."

"Oh. Well then, this is Professor Neville Longbottom, the one I was talking about."

"Hullo! Oh Luna, you wanted this?" Neville said handing a can with the words _Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant_ on the side. "Hagrid told me where to get it. In Knockturn Alley. It was way scarier than Harry described it. But here you are any ways."

"Flesh-Eating Slug Repellant? What is that?" asked Natasha,

"Exactly what it sounds like." said Neville,

"So what exactly is Herbology?" asked Clint,

"The study of magical plants." said Neville, "It was my best subject at school,"

"My favorite moment of your herbology career was when you squirted Harry, me, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny with that cactus that squirted the puss everywhere."

"Oh bloody hell, don't bring that up Luna." said Neville. Luna giggled.

"Are you two dating?" asked Tony,

"No, but we did." said Luna,

"That was fun." said Neville,

"Until we broke up. That was a long 8 months."

"Oh it was," said Neville. He paused, "Who's next, Kingsley?"

"Oh you know who." Kingsley turned to the Avengers, "You met her, you know her, she worked here, it's Ginny Weasley!"

"Who?" they all asked,

"Prewett."

"Oh."

"Yeah her real name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I think you all should learn a bit more about her before she comes here again. Ginny is 18, she is the youngest of 7, but now 6. During the final battle of the second wizarding war, the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny lost a brother. She was really close to him. Don't bring up the topic."

"So what do you talk about with her?" asked Wanda,

"Maybe ask about her school years, years 2-5. Don't bring up 1 and she was here during her 7th." said Neville,

"Why not 1?" asked Natasha,

"She was possessed by a dark wizard through a diary." said Neville,

"What?" said Kingsley, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It was the diary horcrux." said Luna,

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll call Ginny." said Luna, 'Expecto Patronum!" a silvery blue rabbit shot out of the end of her wand. "Hey, Kingsley wants you, could you come now?" The rabbit shot of the end of her wand and hopped away. A horse came galloping back, "Hey, Luna, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm dealing with a lecture from Mum. So's George. We kinda blew up Percy's room when his girlfriend was there, and she's a muggle, so Mum's bitching at me right now. Be there as soon as I get out of this lecture."

"Oh George and Ginny. How funny. That's just like them." said Kingsley,

"Who's George, Prewett's boyfriend?" snorted Tony,

"Her brother." said Kingsley, Neville and Luna. "Ginny will be soon, until then, we should get some sleep. Molly's lectures can be very long. We'll talk in the morning.

 **Well there's chapter 10! I'm sorry it it's so short. I promise that Ginny will be back next chapter, and there will be appearances and reappearances of other characters as well. The next chapter will be much, much longer. I'll have more time since it will be the weekend.**

 **So here's what I'm thinking. I'm going to try to post 2 chapters on the weekend and 1-2 during the week. It will depend on my schedule though. I would** **expect the next chapter to be up later tomorrow night (I'm on Pacific Coast Time) probably around 9-10pm or will be up the next day. Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this. I love hearing y'all's feedback so please read, review, follow, favorite! I would love that!**

 **-Lizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I meant to post on Friday, then Saturday, then last night, but I had a couple of tests that I had to study for. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

"Where's the Fury like wizard guy?" asked Stark,

"That is Minister Shacklebolt to you, Stark." said Kingsley walking up, followed by Luna and Neville.

"When's Prewett supposed to be here?" asked Natasha,

"Soon. She had some family business she's currently dealing with and with her family, that will take awhile." said Neville,

"You're in contact with her?" asked Steve,

"Why of course! I'm her best friend." said Luna,

"Correction, one of her best friends." said Neville. Luna patted him on the back, "You're up there."

"What are you—"

"But don't worry we still love you."

"Luna, you are crazy."

"And you wonder why we broke up."  
"Whatever."

"Back to business, but my guess it that Ms. Weasley will be coming with the rest of the team members." said Kingsley,

"So who are the new team members?" asked Steve,

"Oh I think I know who they are." said Fury,

"So for the next few people, the only way to introduce them is together. And I believe that you have all ready met them."

"Those people from the other day? You mean like Ginny's brother and his friends?" said Pietro,

"Yes. Remember them from the other day?"

"Yeah, what's her face, bushy hair, then the scarhead and Ginny's brother right?" said Tony,

"Exactly. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Remember the story from the other day?"

"Yes." they all muttered,

"Harry is the boy from the story, Ron is the redheaded boy and Hermione is the brunette girl."

"Oh," said Natasha,

"They—" started Kingsley,

"And for your information, she is still flaming mad. I wouldn't insult her again, or rather talk to her. She's rather short tempered." said Neville,

"Well, how was I supposed to know that saying that their versions of insults was bad? Isn't one of them mudblood? What kind of name is that?" said Tony. The wizards all winced at the word.

"What does it mean?" asked Steve. The door to the conference room flew off its hinges and there were 4 figures people standing there, "It means 'dirty blood.'" said one of the figures. The figure stepped out of the shadow. It was Hermione. The others stepped forward as well, there was Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny was back.

"And I can't take being called that anymore. I was called that all through school, if I here that once more, someone will die!"

"Well, aren't you going to stop her?" asked Tony, getting very scared.

"Why would they? Are you scared of the fact that I'm more powerful than you'll ever be?" she said, "Oh and by the way, I am still mad."

"Oh you should've seen her rant. She—"

"Shut up Ronald!"

"Oh boy, here we go," said Harry as Ron and Hermione's voices escalated, "Luna? Can you get Ron? I'll get Mione. Ginny, Neville, standby please."

"AND I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD TALK ABOUT MY RANTING!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"URGH!"  
"URGH!" Harry, pulled Hermione backwards and calmed her down as Ginny, Neville and Luna calmed down Ron.

"Some team they make." muttered Rhodey. Harry stopped talking to Hermione and he pulled something out of his pocket as he moved his left arm up, pointing his wand backwards at Rhodey. A jet of red light came out of the end of his wand as it barely missed Rhodey. Harry turned around, "Did you know, that I am the most powerful wizard in the world right now? I also have amazing aim, and my stunning spells hurt. Bad."

"He's got that right," muttered Ron, "One to many times."

"That was funny." said Ginny,

"Wait, wasn't there going to be a 7th member?" asked Natasha,

"7th team member? Kingsley?" asked Fury,

"Oh hell no Kingsley. Not him, please no." said Hermione,  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but he is very important to the team."

"Damnit Kingsley! You know how much I despise him!" said Ron,

"Ron, we all do." said Ginny,

"I'm sorry who are we speaking of?" asked Steve,

"Draco Malfoy." said Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Kingsley.

 **They're here! The trio's here! Malfoy comes next chapter, I just wanted to leave a big cliff hanger. I've always wanted to do that. I will try to post by Wednesday, but I'm not sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry I haven't been posted in a while. I've been really busy, but I'm thinking that I will be posting once on the weekend on Sunday, and once during the week (either Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday)**

Chapter 12

"Who's that?" asked Natasha

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED!" shouted Ron,

"Ron, he's changed." said Harry,

"Harry, NO HE HASN'T!" Ron's voice grew louder,

"Nice to know that you think that way about me, Weasley." said a voice in the background, "Thank you Kingsley, for asking me to accept. Hello, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood." the man turned to Ginny, "Long time, Weaslette."

"Shut your face Malfoy." said Ginny,

"This is Draco Malfoy, the 7th member of the team." said Kingsley,

"Why'd you invite him?" asked Neville,

"Thanks, Longbottom. Kingsley asked me because of my abilities."

"Really? You're standing with the best wizards of the age!" said Ron,

"Oh am I? I didn't notice."

"Guys shut up. Let's get on with what we're here to do." said Harry,

"You out of all people Harry, defending Malfoy. Never thought I'd see the day." said Hermione,

"Okay, thank you all for coming, but I need to speak to the Avengers now. Can you step into the room across the hall." said Fury,

"Gladly," said Ron, disapparating on the spot.

"Does he know he's supposed to come back?" asked Fury,

"Probably not," said Luna, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Malfoy.

"I've got him. I know where he went," said Luna as she disappeared into the air. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Kingsley and Malfoy walked out of the room. Hermione and Malfoy were glaring at each other while the wizards walked out.

"So, what is with them?" asked Natasha,

"Why are they all out for Mr. Blondie?" asked Tony,

"It's a long story, but we probably won't have time for because it is some complicated mess and that I don't have any authority to give but, what do you think?" said Fury,

"How are we going to work with people who hate each other?" asked Steve,

"They will, it's just Ron who hates Malfoy, and I believe the feeling is mutual. I'm pretty sure that Ginny has some hatred for him too. They all do." said Fury,

"Weaslette? What does that mean? Why does he call her that?" asked Wanda,

"It is like when I tell you that Ginny's last name is Weasley. Ginny has 5 older brothers or she used to have 6 but Fred died. It is this old pure-blood rivalry between the Weasleys and a lot of the others, especially the Malfoys."

"But why, why do they hate each other?" asked Natasha,

"I don't know a lot of the backstory but I believe that the Malfoys and Weasleys hate each other because the Malfoys were big supporters of the man Harry defeated. Weasleys were considered 'blood-traitors' because they were pure-bloods and they believed different views on how non-magic people should be treated. They fought for all of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tony,

"Nothing." said Fury,

"But why was Bushy Hair surprised to see that Scarhead was defending Mr. Blondie?" asked Tony,

"First off, it is Ms. Granger, Potter, and Malfoy. And secondly, that's not my story to tell," said Fury, opening the door, "Malfoy! Can you come in here? My team has some questions for you." The blonde man walked back in the door, leaving the door ajar and there were still voices that were too many to make out what they were saying, "What." he said,

"Why do they all hate you?" asked Steve,

"It was something that happened a long time ago, we had some tiffs and—"

"OH REALLY! YOU THOUGHT MY BREAKING YOUR NOSE WAS BECAUSE OF A LITTLE TIFF?" Hermione yelled from the other room,

"She broke your nose?" asked Natasha,

"I forgot about that." Said Malfoy. The door flew open and in walked Ron, "It was not a tiff. You were a complete and total arse in school, and you didn't have to make all those decisions but you did. That's all I have to say to you right now."

"Alrighty everyone, come back in." said Fury. The wizards back in. "Okay, so why do you want us here?" asked Neville,

"I was getting to that." said Fury.

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Like Stark's nicknames? I enjoy them, I find them funny. See ya later!**


End file.
